Modern server farms or datacenters typically employ a number of server systems to handle processing and storage needs for a variety of application services. A server system employs various component devices. Firmware, supporting each of these component devices, need be periodically updated to ensure proper functioning of the devices.
However, if firmware settings were previously changed in the past, those firmware settings need to be preserved during firmware updates on a server system. Otherwise, a user or administrator would have to re-customize the firmware settings. It remains a challenge to preserve firmware settings (e.g., BIOS settings) during firmware updates.